The Thunder
by MAC A10N50
Summary: Doom is on the horizon for Midgard, the realm of mortals, as an army of giants have planned to take claim upon the realm, and Odin has forsaken the humans leaving them to die, so against his father's wishes Thor set out to stop them. Join Thor and the Warriors Three as they travel to Midgard to save the world form the Jötunn horde.
1. Chapter War On The Horizon

X

A/N: this is for you FeralG3.

P.S: I do not own either Thor or MHA

* * *

Long ago in the realm of Midgard the mortals of the realm, humans, have lived under constant fear of the terrible Jötunn race of giants, trolls, and ogres, these terrible monster were lead by two giants. A fire giant named Surtur and an ice giant named Ymir, the two slain countless men, women, and children for their quest to conquer all of Midgard. The race of men were pushed to edge of extinction as the Jötunns stain the realm with their blood, when all seemed lost the race of men waited for their demise that is until the gods came to save them from doom.

Raiding down on winged horses on a rainbow road Odin the Allfather of the Aesir came thundering down with the army of Asgard following closely behind he and his army fought back the Jötunns from wiping the humans from existence. Odin pushed the Jötunns out of Midgard and defeated both Surtur and Ymir claiming that Midgard was not for the taking and banished them both back to their realms. Odin swore to the people of Midgard that as long he and his fellow Asgardians stood strong the Jötunns will never dare set foot in their realm ever again, and soon when the gods left Midgard the humans grew to worship them.

But as time passed the people of Midgard seem to have forgotten of the event, the people worship them less and less, and soon just regarded the gods as nothing more than just another fairytale.

X

Asgard

The sun rose on the heavenly realm of the gods, the Aesir people were lived in time of everlasting prosperity as their city stood high above the realm with its walls standing strong to protect its residents from all dangers. However even though it was beautiful day to laugh and play all was quiet in the kingdom of the Viking gods, that was because it was a special day today, for today is the day for the son of Odin to be returning from his quest to one of the nine realms. The people gathered at the gates of the Rainbow Bridge for the Prince's return, and when Thor appeared, along with his most trusted friends the Warriors Three, the crowd cheered tossing up flower peddles to him as to welcome them.

Chariots awaited them at the gates to carry them through the streets, they waved and thanked the people for their hospitality as they all showered the adventures with their love, "doesn't feel good to be back home?" Fandral inquiry his friends, "it's does feel glorious when you're fighting giants, but it does feel wonderful to be home again," Thor responded. With a booming laughter Volstagg confirmed, "aye! for I worked up a mighty appetite," he said as he patted his big belly. As they made it to the palace a great feast was waiting for our heroes, dishes and trays were filled all sorts of mouth watering meals, beef, pork, salmon, sweets like cake, and barrels of stacked high with beer.

As always Valstagg in enjoyed himself at the table, Fandral flirted with their female guests, as Fandral flirted Hogun told his tale of what he and his friends done, and for Thor he went to see his father in the throne room. The sealed shut on its own cutting out the noise coming from the hall, there sitting in his throne was Odin with a smile on his face happy to see his son again. Standing by his side was the mother of the thunder god, she on the other hand walked down the steps, "oh how's my little boy?" she hugged her son, "mother I'm not a little child no more," Thor detested as he blushed.

As he broke free of his mother's clutches she gave him a small pinch on his cheek, "but you always be my precious little boy," Frigga reminded him and then walked out of the room to leave the father and son alone. It was a quiet moment, but Thor can knew that it most be important, "you wanted to speak with me, father?" Thor asked, raising from his throne Odin spoke, "yes, yes I do," he said. Walking down the steps with his spare in hand Odin walked over to the window with Thor joining him by his side. They both looked out to the view of their shining home, "look at that my son, our people are live in happiness never having to worry about the dangers outside our walls, with a roof over their heads to shelter them from the elements, and enough food for their children so they don't go hungry," he listed.

Thor can sense the pride in his father's tone, he is proud to see his home in such a state, proud of his son for to keep the enemies of Asgard at bae, "Thor, you know that soon I must step down from my throne and when I hang up my cape you must be ready," Odin told his son. Thor can already feel the responsibility that hangs over his shoulders just ready to lay rest on them, but Thor knew he must make his people proud, "I'm ready father," he said. Odin chuckled, "ready, he says, you still to learn before you can take your claim, but until then, I'm still king," Odin said, but then the door swung wide open, "my Lord! there's trouble," the guard said out loud.

Seeing the man stand at the door was pretty much out nowhere for the two, but wonder what was so dire that this guard had to tell them so quickly?

X

The Gates of Asgard

Odin, Thor, and the Warriors Three followed the guard to the Bifrost where stood its gatekeeper, Heimdall, "Heimdall! what is so urgent that you must speck with me?" Odin asked stepping off his chariot. Heimdall did not turn to face his king still focus at the thing he is watching, so Odin stood by his side, "what do yo see?" Odin asked, "... war..." the gatekeeper told him. Everyone stood silent at the word, "war?" the Warriors Three echoed, "if there's an attack being planned on Asgard we must round the troops," Thor spoke up with concern.

"No," Heimdall immediately said, and everyone looked at him puzzled, "the armies aren't coming to Asgard," Heimdall answered, "then where are they heading?" Hogun asked, "Midgard," Heimdall answered quickly. Odin with his one good eye snapped towards the gatekeeper, "who is leading these armies?" he demanded, "a fire giant and an ice giant, Allfather," Heimdall informed. Odin looked out into the vast cosmos as Thor and the Warriors Three waited for a response, "false alarm, no need to rally the troops," he turned to the guard, "you can return to your post," he informed the guard and he ran off without question. Odin turned to leave with his back turned to the cosmos and leaves, the four warriors looked onto the leaving king speechless, Thor ran up to catch up to his father's side, "father, what of the mortals of Midgard? they'll be slaughtered," Thor brought up.

"It does not concern us," Odin immediately told his son still not stopping, "does not concern us? but father did you not promise-," "we will not risk going to war for the mortals, they have forgotten us long ago, completely oblivious to the time of their rescue," Odin snapped. Thor looked onto his father with a different way, "so we'll just leave them to die that's it?" Thor challenged, "Thor Odinson, you will not go to save Midgard, I forbid!" Odin told his son. Odin turned once more leaving bridge, but Thor did listen instead he swung his hammer and flew out to stop the Jötunn armies, his friends trier to stop him, but the Thunder God flew too fast for them to stop him.

The Warriors Three were about to go after him, but Odin stopped them, "NO!" he shouted, "but Thor-," "Thor will learn that it is waste of time to defend Midgard, he will come back," he explained. He turned back to the palace and just walked away, the three adventures stood their in confusion as they all just glance between the cosmos and the palace.

X

Jotunheim

In the realm of the Jötunns the fire giant Surtur and the ice giant Ymir has gathered a second army to invade Midgard again, "the day is the day, my fellow Jötunn brothers that we take Midgard," Ymir told his army. Soon Surtur stepped up, "it has been centuries since the first invasion of Midgard," Surtur started, "we came close to wiping the pitiful humans from their realm, but the King of Asgard came to save them," the Jötunn army hissed at the name remembering what had happened.

"But now we have forged a new army, bigger than the last, and Odin cannot stop us this time," Ymir told them and to confirm it all of their soldiers roared waving their weapons in the air. The Jötunns haven't just grown their army, but has also found their old passageway back to Midgard, even though it wasn't the only way, but this passageway was the shortest distance to travel to the human's realm. The passage was inside a mountain taller than any Jötunn there, there lay a portal to the human's realm, and with it the Jötunns could take the realm. However as they were about to depart one by one the Jötunns started to notice something far off in the distance.

It started off as a small twinkle in the cosmos of billions of stars, but soon the twinkle in the sky became brighter and brighter until finally Surtur and Ymir knew exactly what it was, "no, it can't be," the two cursed. Landing down in the middle of the horde of giants, Thor stood tall and mighty, "son of Odinson! you dare get in the way of our conquest!?" Surtur spoke with venom in his words, "my father may forsaken the mortals of Midgard, but I will not stand by as the innocent suffer," Thor spoke. When Thor spoke those words the giants relaxed a bit a taken back even, "wait, Odin has forsaken Midgard?" Ymir repeated, "that means it's just his dimwitted son," Surtur followed it, "I probably shouldn't have said that," Thor told himself, "yes, but thank for giving us the good news," Surtur thanked.

"Hear that lads? the Asgardians won't be coming, it's gonna be an easy victory," Ymir shouted and the army of giants roared in confidence, "you're boasting too prematurely, I Thor the Thunder will stop you," Thor spoke up. The giants laughed, "oh and how do you plan to do that?" Ymir mocked, Thor gripped his hammer, "that's eazy," he responded and he flew over all the Jötunns' heads landing in front of the portal to Midgard. Surtur and Ymir knew immediately what Thor was planning to do as he heft up his hammer. Thor summoned as he could when he brought Mjolnir over his head with both hands, his muscles tensed up, the clouds over head circled around the mountain, "NO! stop him, or will lose our shortcut," Ymir shouted, "I will," Surtur said raising his sword which erupted in flames.

The fire shot towards Thor with incredible speed, but wasn't fast enough as Thor swung down a mighty blow to the base of the mountain with the aid of the thunder above, the mountain was crumbling to little tiny pieces. But as the Jötunns' portal to Midgard was about to sealed for ever Thor failed to react fast enough to Surtur's flames for he was blasted right into the portal. Thor had vanished from the giants' sight and the mountain was no more, their shortest passage to Midgard was gone, the Earth was save... for now.

X

Midgard, A.K.A Earth

It was cool and calm night at Musutafu City it was like all the villains decide just sleep the night in they can always pulls something bad when they want, but high above the city a portal to high in the sky to be seen has opened. Flying out of the portal Thor fell out of the sky like a rock and has lost his grip on Mjolnir letting it fall in a different direction from him. Thor lands at the park crashing into the soil making a large creator, he pulls himself out, but felt like his head was killing him, his armor was gone now just down to his under garments. He stumbled around in a daze finding it hard to stand, "ugh, where am I?" he asked himself unfortunately stepping onto the street right in front of an incoming car.

The driver tried to stop slamming his foot on the breaks as hard as he could, but the front end of his car had made full contact sending Thor flying a few feet, Thor laid there in pain, his vision was fading and his ears too were failing him as he heard nothing, but murmurs before drifting off from consciousness.

Somewhere else Mjolnir struck down without anyone noticing it, there the hammer laid patiently for its master to call to it or anyone who is worthy to wield it.


	2. Chapter 2 Whosoever Be Worthy

X

The alarm went off waking the person laying in his bed who was fast asleep, Izuku jumped out of his sheets, pressing the snooze button, he switched his P.J.s with his school uniform, made his bed, and ate his breakfast before saying goodbye to his mother. To him it was another exciting day for school, young Midoriya had big dreams to be a hero, not for fame or fortune, but to help those in need like his idol and mentor, All Might. He ran down the street eager for another day at the hero academy. Even though not many people have high hopes for this young man, son of a single mother, a quirkless child that almost lost all hopes at achieving his dream, that is til All Might witness his selfless act of heroism he decided to pass the torch onto him.

School was right down the street and just having to miss the bus Izuku ran as fast his feet could carry him, "awe man! I'm late! I'm late!" Izuku exclaimed worryingly, but as he turned the corner he saw that a huge crowd of students had gathered in front of the school's gate. Izuku looked on with a puzzled look, "what's going on?" Izuku asked himself, he soon spots Ochaco standing by on her own, and then looked over to him as well, "hi Deku," she waved at him. Izuku weakly waved back with a nervous smile, "hi Ochaco, uh what's going on? it looks like the whole school is here," Izuku asked, "I don't know, we've been standing out here for about a couple of hours," Ochaco replied.

As the two were about to figure out what happen Lida came by, "hello everyone," he greeted his friends, "I can explain why everyone is outside of the academy," he offered, "really? what is it?" Ochaco asked, "easy, the power to the school is out," Lida explained. Now the two now having an understanding to what's going, "right now the city is rerouting the power to the school," Lida explained and right on cue the gates automatically opened, "see," Lida finished. Students now started pouring into the school, as Izuku was about to do the same Bakugo pushes himself in front of him, "out of the way Deku!" Bakugo barked pushing Izuku with enough force to send him down to the ground.

Izuku just laid their watching his childhood friend storm off as many other students passed by as well, but despite all of the pain and humiliation that boy caused him throughout his life Izuku always looked up and admire the determination and will-power he has. After a moment Izuku saw a hand extend towards him that belonged to Ochaco, Izuku grabs on, and pulled himself up to his feet, "you O.K, Deku?" Ochaco asked. Dusting himself off Izuku replied, "yeah, I'm alright," he said, "I wish someone would just teach him a lesson," Ochaco commented angrily towards Bakugo.

X

Asgard

Sitting at the lounge the Warriors Three sat and waited for Thor to return, Fandral juggled his sword, Hogun laid on the couch looking up towards the ceiling, and Volstagg had a small bowl of grapes to enjoy, "when is he coming back, it's been a whole day, and we still haven't heard from him," Hogun asked aloud. Volstagg set the bowl down, "I'm sure he's fine Hogun, it's not like Thor hasn't faced an army before," he said, "yes, but he's usually back by now," Fandral jumped in sounding equally concerned. It was quite odd, even if the Thunder God was fighting an army all on his own the Warriors thought he'll be back before the feast ended, but it's been a day, and Thor still hasn't returned.

Hogun jumped to his feet now fed up with waiting, "I'm tired of sitting here, I'm going to find him," he said gripping his mace, "hold on, you heard what Odin said, we're not allowed to go," Fandral stopped him. For their biggest memeber he too grown tired of waiting, "but we can not stand idly by as our friend might be in dire need," Volstagg said, "the Allfather might have our heads for this, but what the Hel," Fandral gave in taking up his sword.

X

Rainbow Bridge

The Warriors Three headed out, but needed to get passed the gatekeeper, "what brings you three here?" Heimdall questioned not needing to face the three adventurers, "greetings, Heimdall, I'm just feeling home sick is all," Hogun responded, "and we just wanted to come along," Fandral added. They hoped to slip passed the all seeing gatekeeper with a little white lie, "Thor is not at Jotunheim," Heimdall told them which shocked the merry band, "then where is he?" Volstagg asked, "he's fallen onto Midgard, but I do not know of his current state as of now," he answered.

Heimdall stepped to the side, "go, I will not stop you," he said, "but what of Odin?" Fandral asked knowing if the King of Asgard heard that the gatekeeper let the three go he would be punished, "then so be it," Heimdall bluntly answered, he too did not agree with his King to leave the mortals to die. The Warriors Three didn't need to hear anymore, so Heimdall send them straight to where Thor last landed.

X

Musutafu Park

In flash the Warriors Three have landed at the very same spot where Thor hand crashed into, with dust being kicked up the Warriors Three coughed and fanned away the cloud, "are we here?" Fandral asked, "I don't know," Volstagg said, when he tried to walk forward he immediately bumped into something, "hey! watch where you going fatso," said a grounds keeper. When the dust cleared the three adventurers saw their surroundings clearly, tall buildings all around, people big and small, and with the strangest features they've never seen, "is this Midgard?" Fandral asked confusingly.

Volstagg picked up the grounds keeper holding him up like he were a child, "you, mortal, what realm is this?" he asked, "let go of me you weirdo!" the man demanded not liking to be manhandled. Volstagg dropped the man and they then climbed out of the hole, they were completely taken away at the sight of the city, "look at this place, did the humans actually make all this?" Hogun questioned, "I'm not sure, they're a lot strange creatures here," Fandral pointed to some random person that had sunflower peddles around his head. While the three were looking around they over heard one of the grounds keepers trying to refill the hole, "so how did this hole get made?" one asked curious to what made the creator, "some blonde guy with a flight quirk or something, he must have been drunk because he crashed down here hard and wander into the street before getting hit by a car," the other explained.

The three quickly jumped onto what the man said, "wait this man, was he this big? well built?" Volstagg asked laying out Thor's description, "uh, yeah," the man replied, and Hogun pulled him closer, "where is he?" he demanded. "Whoa! cool it man, he was pretty banged up, so they took him to the hospital," the man said a bit frighten, "where?" Hogun pressed on, "just go three blocks east and take a right you'll see it down the street, just please don't hurt me," the man pleaded. Hogun let the man go seeing him run off, "do you think Thor stopped the army?" Fandral wondered aloud, "if he didn't this city wouldn't be standing," Hogun figured, "so let's go find him," Volstagg pointed east.

X

U.A. Academy

The whole class was standing outside all dressed in their P.E. uniforms along with other classes who were also doing routine exercises, "alright class today we'll be running on the track," Mr. Aizawa started as his class stretched, "when I blow the whistle the timer will start, you may use your quirks if they are of use to you," he explained. As everyone was about to get ready Izuku took up a starting position, but heard a chuckle beside him, "why are you even bothering Deku? we all know you're gonna end up dead last," Bakugo mocked.

Deku didn't let his words get to him even though he can still hear the them echoing in his head, he can hear even the oldest ones all of them saying he will never live up to his dream, they still sting his very core. Mr. Aizawa blew his whistle starting the timer, Izuku has been training weeks for this track he's been getting up at the crack of dawn and ran around the block each morning finishing it faster than the last, but it was no use. Just like the last time Izuku was left in the dust by his other classmates, the moment that whistle went off they were gone, "even after all this time he's still trying," Aizawa said when Izuku was far enough.

X

Musutafu Hospital

"Is this it?" Hogun asked looking right at the hospital, "we've followed the man's direction exactly, so this is where Thor must be," Volstagg said, standing right across the street from the hospital, "then what are we waiting for, an invitation?" Fandral remarked. The three headed right for the entrance, but right when Fandral brought up his hand to push the door open, the door did for him, "what sorcery is this?" Fandral jumped back. The three pulled put their weapons in defense of what might be a devious trap, "show yourself sorcerer! and face us!" Volstagg demanded.

After drawing attention to themselves a nurse approached the three, "uh, can I help you three gentlemen?" she asked, but then Fandral stopped her, "stay back maiden, or the doorway will surely take a limb from you," Fandral warned, "uh... that's just the door it always done that," she informed them. The three lowered their weapons, "oh, well then go on about your day," Fandral dismissed, "are you three here for an appointment?" the nurse asked confused to what the three are doing, "we have caught word of our friend being sent here last night," Volstagg answered. The nurse perked up when the Warriors Three mention their most recent patient, "oh, do you mean the blonde man who was hit by a car? then maybe you can help," she spoke.

She took the three through the halls of the hospital until they came the room Thor was in, "he just woke up this morning, so far he's completely find," the nurse started, she opened the door and they all filed into the room with Volstagg coming in last. When it was his turn Volstagg found himself unable to fit through the door with his large belly, he turned to the side trying to force himself in, the doorway was starting to give way, and Volstagg finally squeezed his way in, "sorry for the door," he apologized. But nevertheless the three saw a man laying in a bed looking at a heroes magazine, when he set it down the Warriors Three were filled with joy and relief with Volstagg stepping forward and giving Thor a big hug, "oho ho! you're alive, I knew you'll be alright," Volstagg cheered.

"Yes, I am fine whoever you are," Thor responded, Volstagg stopped dropping Thor back on his bed, "wha- Thor, it's me, Volstagg," the big man stated, "sorry, but I don't know you, or this Thor you speak of," Thor replied. The nurse tapped on the shoulders of the three singling them to step outside with her, "um... yeah, your friend has a classic case of amnesia, he has no recollection of anything before he woke up," the nurse explained.

The three stood shocked, "no recollection? how long til his memories return?" Hogun asked, "it's very hard to say, it could be days, months, years, or it could be permanent," the nurse said, "what? what if we take him back home?" Fandral requested. The nurse shook her head, "no can do, even if he is healthy, he has to stay here just in case," she told them before walking off. The three went back inside in the room with Thor wondering what to do now they looked to their now oblivious friend, "_what now? we need Thor to remember who he is to tell us what happen_," Fandral whispered to the others.

"We must get him out of here," Hogun stated the obvious, "yes, but we can't just stroll on out," Volstagg brought up knowing that they will be stopped by the hospital, "then we need a disguise," Fandral said. They looked around the room until they stumbled upon a set of clothes, pants, dress shoes, a button up shirt, and a white lab coat with glasses tucked away in the pocket. They dressed the memory erased Thor into his new disguise, and began walking him out, "I'm sorry, but where are we going?" he asked, "uh... we're going out to get some fresh air," Famdral lied as they continued sneaking Thor out of the hospital.

X

U.A. Academy

Trying his absolute best Izuku continued to push his limits further living up to the schools motto, Plus Ultra, but soon Izuku spotted another large crowd of students, "another crowd?" Izuku said to himself. He stopped running and just walked up to his classmates, "why's everybody just standing around for?" he asked, "dude, there's a hammer in the middle of the track," Denki told him. Izuku looked on surprised, "a hammer? did the support department lost a tool?" he asked further, "I don't think it's that kind of hammer," Tsuyu said. Izuku got in front of the crowd to have a look of this hammer that made his friends drop what they were doing and could see why.

This hammer wasn't like any other hammer he has ever seen, with a short shaft and large silver block it was just resting right in the middle of the track, "did any of you tried moving it?" Izuku asked. Fumikage was the first to pick the hammer up, he grip the shaft firmly in his hand, and lift, but the hammer did not move, Fumikage tried harder placing both his hands on the shaft, but was still unable to pick the hammer off the ground. "It's heavier than it looks," Fumikage said struggling to lift the hammer before giving up, "maybe I can lift it," Ochaco stepped up. She knelt down touching the hammer planning to make it weightless, but the hammer refused to move, "what the heck! why won't it go?" she exclaimed.

Soon the other students caught word of an immovable hammer and started heading over wanting to see it for themselves, one by one they each tried to lift the hammer, but one by one they fail. Sato gulp down as much sugar he could to increase his strength, but failed, Shoto tried simply picking up the hammer, but still it would not go, Reiko tried using her quirk to lift the hammer, but no. Tetsutetsu and Kirishima decided to team up both grabbing hold of the hammer, "ready man?" Kirishima asked feeling pumped, "ready when you are," Tetsutetsu answered, "one... two... three!" the two pulled together as hard as they could, but the hammer did not yield.

After a while Mei even came out with a loader of her own design, "this baby is gonna lift that tiny hammer for sure, it can lift ten armored cars stacked on top each other," she explained. Her loader grabbed hold of the hammer and Mei flipped the switch to lift, the loader did as ot was commanded, but the hammer did not, "c'mon baby you can do it," Mei said pushing the loader to its limits, the loader soon started making noises that it wasn't suppose to make and smoke pouring out until finally it just died on her.

"NOOOOO! my baby!" Mei cried out in tears, "alright it's my turn," Bakugo said stepping up, "all you weaklings stand aside and I'll show you all what a real hero suppose to be," he told condescendingly. Bakugo gripped the hammer with both hands and heaved, and just like the rest he couldn't get the hammer to budge, "c'mon move already!" Bakugo shouted as if he can order the hammer to do what he says. Bakugo began to get frustrated so he resorted to using his quirk consuming the hammer in a fiery blast, but the hammer remained, "WHAT GIVES!?" Bakugo roared in anger before giving up.

"What's going on here?" said a voice, everyone turned and saw Mr. Aizawa and All Might standing side by side, "why did you stop in the middle of the track?" Mr. Aizawa demanded and everyone pointed to the object in question. The students told them that they've been trying to move it for quite sometime now, but couldn't get it to move. Mr. Aizawa and All Might didn't know what to think, first the power of the school went off and now a strange hammer that nobody can lift so the teachers decided to end the exercise. As everybody was leaving Izuku glanced back to the hammer, it was very mysterious how none of the strongest students in his class were unable to move this small hammer.

Unable to resist his own curiosity Izuku turned back to approach the hammer, "Deku?" Ochaco called out, "Midoriya please come back," All Might ordered, but Izuku couldn't he just looked over the hammer lying on the ground, "don't waste your time Deku!" Bakugo taunted. Izuku bent down grabbing the shaft firmly, everyone watched believing their friend won't have much luck either, Izuku summon his strength thinking the hammer would not go , but surprisingly the hammer was light as a feather. Izuku stumbled back with the hammer in his hand, everyone looked on with wide eyes can't believing that it was Izuku that lifted the hammer, "I got? I got!" Izuku stated, "pfft! whatever," Bakugo dismissed.

When looking onto the object in his hand Izuku noticed something etched to the side of the hammer, "whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall posses the power of Thor" Izuku read aloud, "hey Midoriya what did you say?" Jiro asked hearing say the words. Izuku turned to his lifting the hammer over his head, "it says-," **KA-BOOOOM! **out of nowhere thunder struck Izuku dead on with a loud and powerful explosion, "MIDORIYA!" All Might cried out in fear just seeing his apprentice struck by thunder. Everyone watched on in shock just seeing their friend disappear in the blast, but heard coughing, when dust cleared everyone saw that Izuku was O.K, but saw that there was something different about him.

"What? what's everyone looking at?" Izuku asked confusingly as everyone just stared at him, "um... how did you change outfits so fast?" Mineta asked, Izuku looked down to his clothes that was once his P.E. uniform just a second ago, but now dawned a totally different attire. Izuku looked back to the hammer seeing a faint spark coming off of it, "what is this thing?"


	3. Chapter 3 Can't Stay Out Of Trouble

X

Walking down the street the Warriors Three found a place to sit down, while they think of a plan, "alright we'll just bring him back to Asgard, I'm pretty sure if he sees his home I'm sure his memories will be rushing back to him, he'll be his old self in no time," Fandral prompted. Believing to be the best option the three decided to go along with it, but they notice something was up, "Thor where's your hammer?" Hogun asked, "hammer? what hammer?" Thor responded, "he doesn't have his hammer, what now?" Fandral asked seeing it's big part in Thor's identity. The three scrap the first plan, "O.K. Thor, you are the prince of Asgard, son of Odin," Volstagg told him, "ha, me a prince, when pigs fly," Thor chuckled, "but it's true, can mortal be as tough as you?" Fandral pointed and punched him straight in the face.

He stepped back and saw that Thor was completely unfazed, "see," Fandral added, "it's very simple, I have a durability quirk," Thor explained, "a what?" Hogun said confusingly, "a quirk, it's a special superpower, almost everyone on the planet has one," Thor explained. The three then huddled together, "the mortals gained powers?" Fandral said finding it hard to believe, "so that's why there are so many strange creatures in Midgard," Volstagg said, "showing him his powers won't work, we need his hammer it might be only thing to jog his memory," Hogun concluded.

"But where could it be? it might anywhere in this realm" Fandral said, and then a powerful sound of thunder erupted from afar catching the threes' attention, "I think we've found it," Volstagg said joyously.

X

U.A. Academy

Later after Izuku has lifted the hammer he still couldn't understand what the description etched to the side means, "Mr. Midoriya may you please hand over the hammer, I'm pretty sure it'll be safer in the school's hands," Mr. Aizawa ordered. Izuku snapped out of his gaze seeing his tearcher's hand extended to him, "yeah, sure, Mr. Aizawa," Izuku agreed. He hovered his hand over Mr. Aizawa's planning to hand it over, but the moment he dropped it in Mr. Aizawa's palm the hammer dragged him down to the ground. Mr. Aizawa slammed flat onto the dirt when he found himself unable to move the hammer, "what?" he exclaims, Izuku bent down down picking the hammer up again with ease, "that's weird, it's like it's only letting Izuku pick it up," Jiro commented.

"Like it's magic," Mina said a bit starstruck, "don't be ridiculous, I'm pretty sure there's a logical explanation for this," Momo detested, "oh yeah smarty pants," Mina challenged, "yes, it's obvious that the hammer is magnetized, and Izuku must be accidentally hitting the off switch," Momo explained, "we're on a dirt trail, where's the metal?" Hanta pointed. Everyone turned back to Momo waiting for an answer, "... I was getting to that... alright I got nothing," she admitted, "so why is Izuku the only one that can carry it then?" Shoto asked. Izuku scratched his head trying to think of an explanation, " beats me," Izuku bluntly said, he waves the hammer over his head, and again thunder struck the boy this time flashing him back to his P.E. uniform.

Amazed again by the object in his hand Izuku glanced back at it once more, it was quite a mysterious hammer, how it worked was anyone's guess, seeing how Izuku was the only one who could move the hammer so he figured it belongs to him now.

X

On The Streets

The Warriors Three along with a memory wiped Thor were walking down the street trying to find their way to the thunder that appeared from earlier, but on their way they unable to navigate through the modern city, and got lost in the progress. Wandering the streets the warriors were now frustrated, "great, now we're lost, and I'm getting hungry," Volstagg said, "you're always hungry," Hogun commented, "well bickering isn't gonna help us find Mjolnir, let's just keep our heads together," Findral said trying to keep moral in his friends up.

While walking down the street, there was a loud crash, soon the Warriors Three heard people screaming and saw them running, they turned around and saw that monster looking man was trying to break into a bank, "bandits! they're trying to take the treasures of the people," Fandral pointed. The thugs used a van which they modified to ram it into the front door of the bank, they were rushing in and out with duffle bags full of cash, "hold it right there!" shouted a voice. Everyone looked up, including the Three, up on the rooftops there stood a woman with spiked black here with red glasses on.

Midnight brought out her whip putting a foot on the edge and jumped straight down landing elegantly, "looks like I have some naughty boys to punish," Midnight retorted flaunting her goods. A crowd started to form cheering on for Midnight as paparazzi took pictures, "what's going on?" Volstragg asked confused to what the people were doing, "it's obvious that they're all mesmerized by her beauty," Fandral pointed as he straighten the tips of his mustache.

Midnight emitted her sleepy scent lingering towards the bank robbers, the aroma found its way into the thugs' nostrils and soon they all started to feep the affects of Midnight's quirk. They dropped the loot to the ground, their eyelids become heavier, and their legs begin to wobble until they all crumble to the ground fast asleep, "well that was pretty easy," Midnight retorted, but might have spoke too soon. When she tried pick up all the thugs she was knocked down from behind hitting the ground hard enough to lose her whip, Midnight looks up to see a much larger man towering over her.

"Hehehe, you shoulda made sure you got all of us," the thug said, he brought a gas mask wearing it over his face as to protect him from Midnight's quirk, he quickly grabs Midnight managing to wrap his fingers around her and then tighten his grip on her. Seeing the hero in distress the Warriors Three drew out their weapons, "that maiden is in of assistance," Volstagg said out loud, "and assist we shall," Fandral responded, "wait here Thor, maybe watching us fight will bring back some memories," Hogun told Thor.

"You're a pretty sexy lady, too bad I'm gonna squeeze you like a tube of toothpaste," the thug remarked as Midnight tried desperately to break free from the thug's clutches, but then a mace came smashing into his face. The thug loses his grip and his balance letting go of Midnight and the thug tumbling back, "fear not fair maiden, the Warriors Three will vanquish this fiend," Fandral proclaimed. Midnight looked on in confusion seeing that three random strangers came to her aid her, "on guard!" Volstagg shouted as they all rushed in.

Hogun effortlessly slid by to grab his mace, the thug tries to smash him, but Fandral leaps up to kick the thug in the face sending him back, the thug tries to fight back only to face his fist deflected blocked by Volstagg's sword. Volstagg deflects the thug's giant fist into punching the ground bending his head down for Volstagg to upper cut him in the face, and Hogun swings his mace down right on top of the thug's head along with Fandral and Volstagg punching opposite sides of the thug's head all at once.

The thug now saw stars circling around him, his vision was blurred, and finally he falls like a tree with a loud boom, his weight cracking the ground, "hahaa! you see that Thor? certainly you remember..." Fandral turns to ask if Thor remembers now only to have his friend completely disappear. It has appears in the midst of the fight Thor must've wandered off, "we've lost him," Volstagg pointed in shock, "you should've been watching him," Hogun told Fandral, "me? I wasn't the one on babysitting," Fandral shouted in defence. The three were now caught in an argument shouting at one another until a whistle brought their attention back to Midnight, "I appreciate for your help, but if you don't mind telling me who are you exactly," Midnight said.

The three glanced at one another and then smirked, "well I'm, Fandral the Dashing," Fandral stated first, "I'm, Hogun the Grim," Hogun second, "and I'm, Volstagg the Valiant," Volstagg third, the three then rose their weapons together, "and we are, the Warriors Three!" they proclaimed proudly. They stood there only to for a moment of silence to greet them, "so are you three new? how long have you been pros?" Midnight asked. Confused the three thought she was talking about them being adventurers, "no we're not new, we've been doing this for quite sometime," Hogun, "really? can see your licenses?" she requested making the three even more confused.

"License? what's a license?" Fandral asked, "no licenses huh, that makes you guys vigilantes," Midnight concluded, "what is she on about?" Hogun turned to his friends, "sorry fellas, but I have to take you all in, and I don't mean my bed," Midnight quipped. Turning to his friends Fandral said he would handle this, "now now, let's not be rash about this, I'm sure a lovely woman like yourself and I could talk this out like civilized people," Fandral started, but Midnight already emitted her sleepy mist without them noticing, but let Fandral keep flirting with her. As the three were starting to fall asleep, but Fandral showed more resistance determine to woo Midnight, "you have such mesmerizing eyes... the way you flaunt your whip... and your form is flawless," Fandral went on now on his knees looking up to the dominatrix based heroine trying to stay conscious which actually amazed her, "well aren't you a persistent one, I love a man who can take punishment," Midnight flirted caressing Fandral's face, "maybe... we should... zzz..." Fandral finally fell asleep.

Midnight gently set Fandral to rest stroking his beautiful silk hair, "sweet dreams," Midnight said right before the police arrived to take the bank robbers and the Warriors Three to jail.

X

U.A. Cafeteria

It was lunch time, Izuku was sitting at a table along with Lida, Tyusu, Mineta, and Ochaco, they were all enjoying their meal... well at least Izuku is because everyone was still fixated on the hammer that sat right beside Izuku's feet. They were wondering where the hammer could have possibly come from, "uh, Izuku?" Mineta called to him, "what is it, Mineta?" he asked after swallowing his food, "I was wondering how are you able to carry that hammer when none of us can?" he prompted again. Izuku looked down to his feet and brought the hammer onto the table, "well before I got struck by the thunder, I saw some words etched onto the side," Izuku told them, "what did it say?" Lida asked.

"It said only those who are worthy can lift this hammer," Izuku provided which made his friends rise a brow, "Haha! only those who are worthy can lift this cruddy hammer," Bakugo barked out laughing. The young arrogant man overheard what Izuku has said and those words made him laugh, "like someone as pathetic and weak as you, Deku, can be worthy," he mocked towering over what he considers to be his lesser, "than how else could he lift it Bakugo?" Ochaco challenged feeling fed up with Bakugo's stuck-up behavior. Bakugo just grinned villainously, "I don't know and I don't care, Deku is still at the bottom of the class, where he belongs," he retorted.

That statement made Izuku's friends glare at him has he put down Izuku with his comments, "That's enough Bakugo," Izuku calmly said trying to defuse the situation, but Bakugo being the pride filled boy that he is took as a threat, "what's that? you think you can talk back to me?" Bakugo sneered. Izuku stutters, "what!? no! I'm just saying-," "you think you're so tough and clever, holding back your quirk on me and lifting that stupid hammer," Bakugo snapped at him. Bakugo was now up in Izuku's face with anger written all over his, "the next training is one-on-one combat, I'll show you not to mess with the best," Bakugo swore and then stormed off.

Izuku looked on dumbfounded, "what just happened?" Izuku asked cluelessly, "he challenged you to a fight, what else you think happened?" Mineta said taking another bite of his lunch as Izuku sat there can't believing what he unintentionally started.


	4. Chapter 4 Here Comes The Pain

X

Eyes slowly peeling open the Warriors Three soon found themselves in a holding cell, the place was brightly lit even though it was still daylight outside with the constant sound of the fluorescent lights. "Where are we? how did we get here?" Volstagg asked pulling himself up, "it was that woman, she put us all asleep," Fandral said, "we need to get off here, Thor is out there somewhere," Hogun told the rest. He grasps the bars pulling them to see he can force the cell open, but only manages to rattle the bars, "hey! hey! HEY! knock it off!" ordered an approaching guard.

"Let us out," Hogun demanded, "I don't take orders from vigilan-," **THUNK! **in the next immediate second Hogun quickly grabs the guard's collar and pulls him in slamming his head against the metal bars knocking him unconscious. Fandral reaches for the guard's keys and unlocking their cell door freeing them, "alright let's go find Thor... again," Volstagg said, "but our weapons?" Hogun reminded.

Somewhere else in the police department the man in charge of all the confiscated items taken from fussy troublemakers was sitting at his desk, leaning back with his feet propped up on the desk. He was slowly drifting to sleep until he heard a knock on the big heavy metal door, he jolts back up rubbing his eyes to wake himself up, "alright, who is it?" he called out. However when looking through the small window on the door he saw that a guard had his police hat low that it covered his eyes, confused he opens the door, but upon opening he was surprised to see that the guard was actually being held up to simulate he's awake, by Fandral, "Hello there," he greeted waving the unconscious guard's hand like, controlling him like he's a puppet.

Before the guard could react Volstagg punched him directly in the face sending flat on his back and he was lights out, "I'm very sorry for bring pain upon you, good sir, but we must be collecting what's ours," Volstagg apologised to the knocked out man. The three eventually found the cage that held their weapons and with the keys they lifted off the unconscious guard, but after retrieving their weapons the alarms were tripped, "that can't be good," Fandral noted, "friends I believe it's time we leave," Hogun said, "agreed," Volstagg complied. A squad of guards gathered at the door ready to apprehend the three, but as one of them just laid his hand on the doorknob Volstagg comes bursting through the door running the first guard over, and the other two Fandral and Hogun smashed through the walls.

The three continued to gain speed the further they ran the hall, they got closer and closer to the end of the hallway the wall growing larger in size the more they approached, and then they all busted through the wall. The trio were at least three stories high as they ran through the wall of the police station, but safely landed on their feet, "Let's go lads!" Fandral exclaimed as he and the others ran for the city. Inside the station the officers looked on out from the hole in the wall seeing the three escape, "Someone get the pros on the line," one officer requested.

X

U.A. Academy

Back in class Izuku was sitting nervously in his seat as the ticking of the clock echoed in his head, Izuku tapped his pencil onto his desk repeatedly and also with the heal of his shoe, and then the bell rang, "alright class it's time for our combat exercises, we'll be doing one-on-one combat to test your skills," Mr. Aizawa stated. Most of the students cheered, "pipe down, but instead of doing it here on school grounds, we will be all going to the U.S.J." Mr. Aizawa announced, and everyone's eyes opened widely in excitement as to hear that they'll be going to simulation facility built and designed by Thirteen.

Izuku would by flying out of his seat if he had the quirk to, but he was unable to marvel at the opportunity to because of the fight Bakugo challenged him to.

"Have fun all of you," Nezu bid them farewell as class 1-A filed into the bus, "and don't you worry young Midoriya the hammer will be safer here in the school," All Might added with Izuku sitting at the window seat staring dumbstruck out towards him. After the bus rolled out the two discussed what has happened, "any idea what this hammer really is?" All Might asked, "not a clue, but we have plenty of time to learn before they return," Nezu said.

X

Somewhere

Wandering down the street the clueless and amnesia Thor hadn't a clue of his own to where he was or who he really is, "hmm... I wonder if it was really a good idea to leave without telling those three where I went?" he thought out loud, "oh, I'm sure they're alright," he concluded. After a moment Thor's belly started to growl form hunger, gripping his stomach Thor looked around for something to eat and found a street that was filled with food stands.

Thor smiled walking into the street smelling the powerful scent of food entering his nostrils, but when stopping by a stand that was offering something he would love to sink his teeth in he looked at the sign that showed all the prices. Thor frisk through his pockets finding them empty, not even lint was in them, "excuse me sir, but are short on cash?" said very feminine voice. Thor turned around and saw a very beautiful woman, her long and pale blonde hair, her skin fair, and her eyes are purple, but for some reason she was wearing fake purple horns. Being stared at with seductive eyes Thor blushed, "what's big strong hunk doing in a place like this," Mt. Lady questioned holding a finger up to her lip trying to look more innocent.

"You know if you're hungry I wouldn't mind spending my break with you," she said, "oh, I wouldn't want to be a bother ma' lady-," "bother? no I insists, please join me," Mt. Lady made herself clear and holding onto his arm Thor was soon ushered to lunch.

X

U.S.J.

Just arriving at their destination the bus came to a halt, everyone filed off stopping right at the entrance of the giant domed facility ahead of them, "wow, I can't believe it, we're here," Ochaco exclaimed with wide glistening eyes. When everyone was off the bus the class were greeted by the facility's main owner, "I'm glad all of you find my creation so wondrous," thanked Thirteen standing right at the entrance door. Everyone couldn't believe their eyes that the famous Thirteen was standing before them, "I can't believe it, it's Thirteen," Jiro spoken as did everyone else.

"Alright class, Thirteen, here we'll be escorting us to the stages we'll be performing our combat exercises," Mr. Aizawa explained, "that's right, so just follow me," Thirteen instructed. Everybody did as they were told, but when Izuku was about to step forward Bakugo grabs him by the shoulder and whispers, "don't think I forgot because I'm going to blow you apart," he said threatenly. He then storms off following the rest of his peers and leaving Izuku alone with his thoughts, "I guess there's no getting out of this," Izuku said to himself.

X

U.A. Academy

Seeing that there is no other way of moving the hammer without Izuku, Nezu and All Might just had to improvise and settle examining the mysterious object in class 1-A's homeroom, "I don't understand," All Might started. The hammer was left where Izuku sat in class with all the tables moved out of the way so they can have space between them and the hammer, "this weapon doesn't want to move for anything," he followed, "give it a try," Nezu suggested. All Might removes his blazer setting off to the side, he rolls up his sleeves, he kneels down grasping the handle with both hands, and then lifts.

With much of his strength and power in use All Might was thrown back shocked to find out how heavy this little hammer is, but however the hammer did lift off the ground. By an inch. Even though All Might was able to lift the hammer just off the ground he was like a toddler trying to lift a bag of dried cement, eventually All Might had to put the hammer back down finding it to be too draining on him, "I was giving it *_pant_* ... everything I have," All Might said between breaths, he almost put everything he had to lift up the hammer, and it only went up literally one inch off the ground.

Nezu put a finger to his lips contemplating of the properties of this strange hammer for how could someone like, Izuku, a student who was dead last in P.E. could even carry the hammer like it was a piece of paper, but as for the strongest person on the planet had trouble lifting it pass his feet. It was truly strange indeed and not forgetting when All Might and Mr. Aizawa reported that the hammer has the strange anomalous effect to draw in thunder, even if when there wasn't a cloud in sight, and somehow change the wielder's clothes.

"Hey, I see something glowing on the side," All Might pointed, Nezu guided his sights on the hammer seeing a bright glowing light simmering revealing words to them, "there's something written on the side," All Might noted, "what does it say?" Nezu asked. All Might focused on the words closely and read aloud, "whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall posses the power of Thor," he finished.

Thor? that sounded very familiar to Nezu, but he can't put his finger on it, where has he heard that word- no, it's a name, but where has he heard it?

"Principal Nezu?" Nezu was brought out his train of though when hearing All Might's voice, "you're very quiet, is there something you like to say?" All Miht asked. Nezu's ear flicked once before responding, "no... well, I think I may have some clue about this object, but... I'll be right back," Nezu said brokenly cutting off one sentence and starting another, and then walked out of the room leaving All Might by himself.

X

U.S.J.

Back at the facility everything went down as predicted, Mr. Aizawa called on for the first students to go up against each other, Bakugo ignited a tiny explosion right behind Izuku making him jump right in front of the rest of the crowd making it look like he was volunteering, and he stepped up second. The venue chosen for them to fight in which was a standard mock city, "alright you two get to your positions," Mr. Aizawa instructed, the two did exactly what they were told, while be it one was scared out of his mind while the other couldn't wait to destroy the other.

The two were standing in the middle of an empty street both waiting either anxiously or eagerly for their teacher's cue to start the fight, "BEGIN!" Mr. Aizawa shouted, and immediately Bakugo made the first move. Standing next to a mailbox Bakugo blasts the box sending it rocketing across the street, Izuku quickly jumps out of the way letting the box smash against the building behind him. Izuku prepared for another strike, but was too slow when seeing Bakugo propel himself with his quirk and kicked Izuku right in his chest sending Izuku hitting a light post his back making contact with the post.

Izuku gritted his teeth in pain as Bakugo gave his kick enough force to dent the pole, Izuku collapses to the ground on one knee, but Izuku was having trouble standing, "what's wrong Deku, you're not going down already?" Bakugo taunted sparks emitting from his palm. Without a hint of remorse Bakugo blasted Izuku away sending him flying. Watching the battle from a safe distance Mr. Aizawa let the fight continue despite how unforgiving Bakugo was being, but wanted to show the students that out in the real world your enemy would not care.

Izuku now struggles get on one knee his costume becoming heavily damaged, "this is getting hard to watch," Denki noted cringing how hopelessly pathetic Izuku's attempt to be stand against Bakugo. Izuku can smell the tips of his hair being singed by Bakugo's explosions, his can feel his skin burning up, but Izuku refused to stay down, for some reason he can feel something deep within him burning like an a flame in his heart refusing to back down. Despite all his pain Izuku forces himself back on his feet, Bakugo chuckles mockingly at the sight, "what? you think you have a shot? get real," he mocked. Izuku didn't hear his words instead he can hear something calling to him to call onto to it, Izuku didn't know who or what, but he drew his hand out, his hand reaching out to grab something, "what is he doing?" Jiro asked confused to what Izuku's doing, "he just standing there like a crazy person," Hanta commented.

Just seeing the boy in green just stand there with his hand out Bakugo laughed, "I guess you did go crazy, I had enough time to end this," Bakugo said growing tired of the fight, "why is he just standing there? RUN DEKU!" Ochaco shouted to him. Everybody just watched as Bakugo approached Izuku filling up his bracelets Bakugo grins as he was going to enjoy- **KA-BOOM!**

A faint, but loud sound could be heard in the facility which drew the attention of everyone to its direction, and in the next second everyone saw the hammer flying towards them, they were completely caught off guard seeing the small hammer flying all on its own. Everybody ducked as the hammer zipped right passed them and heading straight for Izuku, "what the-," **WHAM! **before Bakugo could finish the Mjolnir struck Bakugo in his shoulder throwing him to the ground, and flies directly into Izuku's hand. Thunder struck right down onto Izuku once more and in a flash Izuku felt all the pain lift away and his costume restored, but now in much better condition than he would ever imagine.

Izuku saw his costume wasn't made out of mere fabric anymore instead it almost looked like scale armor, his gloves turned to metal wrist guards, his shoes leather boots that protected his shines, a large belt going across his midsection, and his mask replaced with a dark cape.

Everyone looked on dumbfounded as the hammer has found its way into Izuku's hand, "how's that even possible?" Tenya said aloud, Bakugo growled in anger getting back up, "your little tricks aren't gonna help you, now DIE-." Before Bakugo could reel his arm back Izuku immediately shot forward and in that instant Bakugo was in total shock, everything seems to stand still as Bakugo can see Izuku's eyes glow brightly, tightening his grip Izuku swung the hammer from under upper-cutting Bakugo into the air. Swing the hammer around Izuku flew into the air following Bakugo, when he caught up Izuku hammered Bakugo back to the street with great force creating a small crater.

When the dust cleared Bakugo saw Izuku hovering above, he held the hammer to the sky a storm forming above the facility, thunder struck the hammer, but this time the hammer was harnessing the power of the storm. The hammer was surging with power and Izuku unleashed it onto Bakugo, a blinding light shot out from the hammer, and an explosion kicked up the dust. It was all quiet and when everything settled again everyone saw that Bakugo was unconscious, "... Deku... wins..." Mr. Aizawa said in broken bits as he was in disbelief with his students not knowing what had happened.

They were all left speechless, but one person managed to get something out, "WOOOOOOW! WAY TO GO, DEKU!" Ochaco cheered, when touched down Izuku finally took in what he had done, but when hearing Ochaco's cheers he blushes and started scratching the back of his head.

Later Bakugo came too and had been told he lost single handedly by Izuku, this by far enraged him, looking over to Izuku with all his friends around him showering him with praises that other people did with him, but Izuku was grateful as Bakugo would just act arrogantly towards them. "That was amazing Deku," Ochaco complimented, "yeah, how'd you even know how to do that?" Mineta asked, "well, I didn't, it's like this thing is telling me how to use it," Izuku admitted having no idea how he did any of those things he did.

But before Mr. Aizawa could carry out the assignment any further a portal appeared directly in the middle of the facility, "wha- what the hell is that?" Kirishima exclaimed seeing a dark smoky portal, and then villains started pouring through. Coming through a man with hands all over including his face has set foot in the U.S.J, "time to set our plan in motion," Tomura said. Turning to Thirteen, Mr. Aizawa made it clear that the students should be taken to safety, Thirteen did not argue. Mr. Aizawa puts on his goggles and then leaps forth, "come children, we can't stay here," Thirteen told the rest, "but what about Mr. Aizawa?" Mina asked worried about her teacher, "he can handle it let's go," Thirteen told them and they all ran off, how Izuku looked back seeing the horde of villains coming in, "why are they here?" he asked himself.


	5. Chapter 5 Remember

X

Sitting at a table Thor was having a nice lovely meal with Mt. Lady, "so handsome you don't look like you're from around here," she started, "well I am from out of town," Thor responded, "where from?" Mt. Lady continued, "I... can't remember, I hit my head, and now I don't remember much of anything," Thor explained. "Oh poor thing, are you sure you don't remember anything before you bumped your head?" Mt. Lady asked rubbing Thor's head digging her fingers between his gorgeous locks, "well, I woke up in the hospital three men showed up claiming that they were my friends, they said my name was, Thor," Thor explained.

"Thor? that's a very strange name, but sounds very manly," Mt. Lady complimented twirling a finger to his massive biceps, "you know I must really thank you for your warm hospitality," Thor noted felling that he owes her, "oh, but what are heroes for?" she commented. They locked eyes with each other soon drawing close to each other-, "Thor!" shouted a voice. Both Thor and Mt. Lady were pulled out of their trance turning to the person who called to Thor seeing a man large in size especially with his round belly, "there you are we've been looking all over for you," said Fandral. All three friends ran up to him not paying any mind to the woman he's with, "c'mon Thor, we must find Mjolnir," Hogun told him as Volstagg picked right off the table.

Mt. Lady jumped to her feet not liking her date be interrupted by three strangers, "hey! we were in the middle of a lovely conversation," she protested, "sorry dear maiden, but we have realm to save," Fandral told her. When they tried to turn to leave a giant hand blocked their way out, they turned back to the owner of the hand, and was surprised to see it was Mt. Lady, "If there is hero business I'm sure other pros out that will cover for you," Mt. Lady growled in anger. Seeing her giant form the Three drew their weapons, "JÖTUNN!" Hogun shouted raising his mace, "foul Giantess, you've planned to kill the Prince of Asgard at his most vulnerable," Volstagg accused her, "w-w... WHAT!?" Mt. Lady stumbled in confusion.

But then a loud sound of thunder echoed out catching the attention of everyone as a quick flash went out from afar, "whoa! did you see that?" one person asked another, Mt. Lady rose her head to look over where the flash came from, but when looking down Thor and the Warriors Three were gone.

X

U.S.J.

Fleeing from the horde of villains they've realized that the villains have cut the alarms, and exits were blocked off, "we're cut off from the outside, the villains are blocking off the exits," Momo noted, "if we try to break for the exit they most definitely catch us," Jiro added. But then Izuku jumped in, "not all of us, Tenya could make it," he pointed, "yeah that's right Tenya will be too fast for them to catch," Denki agreed. As the students were on board with the idea Thirteen wasn't, "no, I'm not letting you kids risk yourselves, we need to hide," Thirteen told them however Tenya stepped in.

"But Thirteen we can't wait til the teachers back at the academy to notice something is wrong, the villains will find us for sure," Tenya argued, "... are you sure you want to do this?" Thirteen asked, "what choice do we have?" Tenya said. He places his helmet on and was gone. With Tenya running out to get help a dark mist appeared from behind Thirteen who wasn't quick enough to react as the mist tore the back open. The students all gasps as they saw Thirteen collapse to the ground, "there you all are," Kurogiri spoke his eyes glowing brightly through the mist. In a futile attempt to fight back Bakugo, Denki, and Yuga shot at Kurogiri, but Bakugo's explosions, Denki's lighting blasts , and Yuga's lasers all disappeared into the dark mass that is Kurogiri.

Kurogiri laughed at their attempts nothing they did can hurt him, but when everyone backed away in fear Izuku thought of an idea, instead he stood forward against the villain, and started spinning Mjolnir. The hammer spun around faster and faster until Kurogiri now found himself surprised that the green haired boy was blowing him away, "DAAAAMN YOOOOOOU!" he cried as he was blown far away. When Kurogiri was nowhere to be seen the students all cheered, "yeah! way to go Izuku!" Hanta cheered, "never thought you'll be the doing the saving," Tsuyu commented. As Izuku was being showered with praise Bakugo on the other hand was stand by the side lines grinding his teeth, "_little shit, always holding back til the last second then flexes his strength like we're under him, but I'll so you, I will be the top hero in the world, ME!_" Bakugo mentally yells in anger.

A loud boom was heard breaking the class' moment, they went off to see what that was, and they all saw in disbelief that Mr. Aizawa was being beaten to pulp by large humanoid with black muscles, an exposed brain, and a beak-like mouth. The students watch from afar as the being broke Mr. Aizawa's bones, "we need to save him," Ochaco said aloud, "how? there's way too many villains down there," Kirishima told her.

Down with Mr. Aizawa he was cringing in pain as the giant being stood right on top of him, holding onto his head and neck, "alright where is All Might?" Tomura questioned him, Mr. Aizawa refused to speak so Tomura told Nomu to "encourage" him to talk. Nomu broke more of Mr. Aizawa's ribs making him scream in pain, "where is All Might!?" Tomura demanded, "I'm right here," shouted a voice. Tomura turned and standing on top of a fake waterfall was All Might, in fact he was here not because of the villains, but he followed the hammer to the U.S.J. which was coincidentally being attacked by villains.

Tomura smiled glad to see the symbol of peace standing before him, "finally, now we can get straight to business," he quoted and Nomu leaps through the air. All Might does the same leaping off the waterfall to met Nomu, both took a swing right at each other their knuckles colliding with one another and the next thing anyone knew was they felt a massive shockwave rush throughout the U.S.J. The two giants pushed themselves to the ground their feet skiding on across on the ground, All Might looks Nomu's hand seeing ripples in his muscles go throughout his arm, but nevertheless unharmed, "I'm afraid your little show of force will only be pointless All Might because I granted Nomu shock absorption," Tomura explained.

Even with the shock to this realization that the hulking being can absorb all his attack All Might still maintain his bright hopefully smile, but over with the students they were less ecstatic when seeing Nomu still standing, "that thing took a punch and didn't even flinch," Mashirao stated observing the fight from afar. They were all watching All Might fight Nomu striking him in every spot to find a weak point, but none of his attacks did any sort of damage as Nomu was like a sponge, "face it All Might I made Nomu myself for this very purpose. To kill you," Tomura said.

Back with they were trying come up with a plan of their own, but were too focused with their thoughts a large group of villains have snuck up on them, "lookie, lookie, what we have here," one villain spoke up. Everyone then turned back around seeing the small army of criminals, "enjoying the show? because All Might gonna be put in a box," another remarked. One villain who was very large in size walked up front of the group, "look at them, they're all barely off your training wheels," he quoted scanning through each and every one of them, mostly the girls. He his eyes just shined like he was hungry, "enough chit-chat time for the fun," he concluded about to attack the students.

They all braced themselves for the Villains attack, but when the largest of the rose his fist someone called out from behind, "halt! thuggish brute!" shouted a man which caught everyone's attention and the next they knew the biggest member in their group had a mace fly right in his face. The criminal collapses to the ground cold, everyone looked over to where the weapon came from, and there they all saw four men three of them dressed in renaissance clothing while one was dressed more casually.

"Tho a group of lowly wretches plan to defile these children, have you no shame?" Volstagg cursed at the villains drawing out his sword, "who are these guys?" Mineta asked, "I don't know, they're not any heroes I heard about," Izuku noted raising the hammer like it was a pointer. When holding up Mjolnir the Warriors Three looked on with surprised grins, "look friends, that young lad found the hammer," Fandral said in a joyful tone. Hogun was the first to spring into action, punching one man and stepping onto another to jump into the air, he dive rolls next to his mace then swing back around to smack one ciminal that tried to tackle him from behind.

"TO BATTLE!" Volstagg cried out charging the group of criminals already running over several of them, one villain ran towards Fandral with a machete only to be clocked by his sword, "haha! you have no form, how do you aspect to fight with that stance?" Fandral told. The villain looked down to his feet and as he did Fandral swept him off his feet, "made you look," he remarked. One man swung his fist right at Volstagg, but stuck him in his belly which only absorbed the blow, and was quickly knocked out by one punch. The students all watched as the three strangers were quickly taking down the group of villains, "whoa! look at them, they're awesome," Hanta said in amazement, "yeah, but... who's the other guy?" Izuku noted seeing the fourth member standing at the side lines with a clueless expression.

After the last when the finally criminal was out cold the students looked around and witness the scores of villains scattered around, "that's that," Hogun said putting his mace back on his belt, "wow that was incredible-," "thank you kind sir," Volstagg responded jumping right in front of Izuku, "but it is we must be congratulating you for you have shown you're worthy to wield Mjolnir," he added with great praise. Izuku was taken by surprise glancing down to the hammer in his hand, "wait, this hammer has a name?" he asked, "and did you say he was worthy?" Shoto then noted which really confused the class.

"Who are you guys?" Chaco asked, "who are we? I am Hogun the Grim," Hogun started, "I Fandral the Dashing," Fandral followed, "and I am Volstagg the Valiant," Volstagg rounded up and three came together, "we are the Warriors Three!" they introduced themselves. Drawing on blank, but they still see the fourth man still sanding around, "what about him?" Jiro pointed bring the Threes' attention back on Thor, "yes! young boy please hand back Mjolnir," Fandral requested, "wait is that man the owner of this hammer?" Momo asked, "of course young maiden, please you must hand Mjolnir back," Volstagg answered.

Being guided to the front Hogun brought Thor to Izuku, "c'mon Thor, we have no time to spare," Hogun said, "wait did he say his name is Thor?" Kirishima noted finding the name very familiar, "why? did you heard of him?" Denki asked, "yeah, but I can't put my finger on it," Kirishima said trying to remember where he heard the name. "Are sure this can carry it? because no one in our school could carry, except Izuku," Jiro explained, "trust of child, Mjolnir was gifted to Thor directly," Fandral told her. Standing right in frot Izuku Thor was uncertain when noticed the hammer in his hand, "uh... hi," Izuku greeted, "hello," Thor greeted back, "... so... here's your hammer back sir," Izuku held the hammer towards him.

Thor stared at Mjolnir for a moment as he couldn't help to feel like he was meeting an old friend, he brings his hand up slowly toward the handle, small bright sparks shot off from the handle connecting with Thor's palm until finally Thor grasp the handle fully. A powerful surge ran throughout Thor, his eyes glowing brightly, a blinding light coming down from the sky, then thunder struck down were Thor stood, and then it was all coming to him now. "I remember, I know who I am," Thor stated raising Mjolnir up high, "I am the Thunder, son of Odin, Prince of Asgard. I AM THOR GOD OF THUNDER!" he proclaimed as his normal clothing returned to him.

"That's where I heard that name," Kirishima said aloud finally recognized the name, "what? what about it?" Jiro asked, "what about? Thor is the Viking God of Thunder, one of the manliness gods there is," Kirishima noted with awe, "so this guy based himself off a Viking god, sweet," Denki commented.

Izuku was lost in amazement as he witness the power of the God of Thunder himself, "thank you boy, I am thankful for you on returning Mjolnir and thus returning my memories, but most importantly you shown your worth," Thor said which made Izuku glow with joy. However their moment was interrupted as a large explosion was heard, turning back they saw All Might now stuggling to hold his own. All Might was panting, he used too much of his strength when he tried to lift Mojolnir, and was now finding himself coughing up blood, "it's the end of the line for you All Might, soon the symbol of peace will fall and our organization will be there to rise when it does," Tomura gloated. All Might was on his last leg, as his found his power fading quickly, "_I don't know how much I can hold this, I'm at my limit, well in that case I must push further beyond_," All Might thought to himself.

He wiped the blood off his lips and pushed himself back up, "plus... ULT-," BAAAM! before All Might can push himself beyond his limit a hammer was sent smashing through Nomu's face sending him down. Tomura was caught off guard when he saw his monster sent flying by tiny hammer and looks back to see another blonde man standing up high, "your villainous terror ends here," Thor shouted down to him, "what!? the heroes can't be here," Tomura said in anger gritting his teeth, but then, "HEY GUYS!" shouted Tenya. Everyone looked up to where the entrance is seeing the whole hero staff of U.A. present with Tenya up front, "I'm back and... wait who's that?" he noticed.

"NOOO! the plan is falling apart!" Tomura cursed out loud, "Kurogiri, the mission is a bust it's time to retreat," he called out and a dark mist appeared, "what about your Frankin Stein's monster?" Kurogiri asked reminding Tomura of his creation, but saw All Might coming toward them, "just leave it," Tomura told him and he disappeared. Nomu tried stand back up, but Mjolnir was sitting right on top of him, "struggle all you want beast, but my hammer only moves when I say so," Thor said standing before Nomu.

Meeting up with the others the teachers were shocked to find Mr. Aizawa and Thirteen in harsh condition, "what happened here?" Vlad King asked seeing unconscious villains laying around, but then Midnight saw three familiar faces, "HEY! you guys were supposed to be in jail," she noted. "Oh, hello again, quite fancy running into you here," Fandral said not even mad that she put him and his friends behind bars.


	6. Chapter 6 Giant Encounters

X

On the bus everyone was heading back to the academy to what might be the strangest bus rides for the students as the Warriors Three and Thor were sitting together at the back of the bus with the teachers keeping a close eye on them, "can you move your grotesque shack you call a belly over," Hogun said to Volstagg obviously uncomfortable as he was crushed by his friend's sheer size. Even if he wanted to Volstagg couldn't as the sest was already full as it is, "a man's girth is the measure of the man himself, but I don't I am able to make room anyhow," he noted.

"So what are a bunch of vigilantes doing at the U.S.J?" Ochaco asked, "we aren't tho vigilantes young maiden, we are adventures," Fandral corrected leaving the rest in confused silences, "... right," Vlad King spoke up, "nevertheless doing hero work without an official license is against the law and we taking them in," Ectoplasm stated. Again the Three heard the term license used again, "ugh! what is this license tho speaks of?" Hogun asked, "are you guys serious? how long are you gonna keep this act?" Jiro asked becoming annoyed by the Asgardains' speech. "This is not an act, we are warriors of Asgard," Hogun said sternly as he was offended for being called a lair, "aye! behold the proof," Thor jumped in raising his hammer high.

A storm brewed and in a instant thunder struck the bus killing all the power it had slowing to a complete stop, "I'm afraid you've disabled the metal chariot, my prince," Volstagg said, "oops, my sincere apologies dear mortals," Thor said he's sorry. Turning the ignition the driver got nothing from the bus, "aw great it's dead," the driver complained, "so All Might, what do you make of our new friends?" Nezu asked. All Might glanced at them, "hmm... I'm not sure, but the one called Thor seems to be the rightful owner of the hammer, if we can take him back to the academy we can question him about it," All Might figured. Thor could sense that he was drawing the attention from Nezu and All Might, but can sense something more troubling afoot.

Suddenly a small tremor was felt shaking the bus with faint booming sound that also followed, "did you feel that?" Shoto asked, "yeah is it an earthquake?" Tenya wondered, and then Fandral turned to the window and was shocked to see what was there. "BY ODIN'S BEARD! giant!" he cried out, everyone turned to the direction Fandral was pointing at and there they say a behemoth of a man. Towering over the building around him the giant warrior held a sword in hand , "die mortal filth! die by my sword!" he roared slashing at the buildings. Bit of glass and chunks of concrete fell straight to the ground showering the fleeing people as they tried to get away from the giant's wrath as he rampages through the city, "where the hek did he come from!?" Mineta shouted out in shock, "look at him he's huge," Kirishima pointed out in disbelief.

Sirens were heard blaring out as the police raced through the street, the one man in charge spotted the Giant down the street slashing away at those he came across, the policeman got out of the cruiser with the speaker on, "FREEZE! STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING IMMEDIATELY, OR WE WILL TAKE YOU IN BY-," "INCOMING!" another officer screamed as the giant ripped a piece of a building top off and lobs it over to them. Everyone looked in totally shocked as the piece of a building went flying across the sky, it seemed like it was going slower than it appears to be when it landed it a giant dust cloud swept the city as the police officers were buried under the mass of concrete. The student's looked on frighten as they witnessed the giant ruthlessly wiped out the police crew without hesitation, "h-... he just killed them," Jiro spoke out in disbelief.

The giant roared out with blood curdling war cry which shook the air, "HEY! UGLY!" shouted a voice, looking behind the giant spotted a blonde woman with purple horns, "don't think you can so easily push everyone around," Mt. Lady said and soon turned gigantic in form. The students looked on with a feeling of comfort as the giant was about to be served his own medicine, but soon had those feelings diminish as even if Mt. Lady was at her highest she still came up a head shorter than the giant. The giant looked down on Mt. Lady mockingly, "HAHAHAHAHAAA! pathetic!" he mocked then back hands her to the ground, Mt. Lady crumbles to the ground head first with a loud boom, but as she laid there the giant took notice of her.

As Mt. Lady tried to gather her bearings she heard the giant chuckle darkly, "what a fine womenly form you have, let's have fun," he said grabbing Mt. Lady by her ankles and started dragging her to him. Mt. Lady looked back seeing the lust-filled gaze in the giant's eyes, Mt. Lady scrambled to get away, but only manages to yank one foot free, and so tried to kick the giant off of her, "NO! get your hands off of me!" she screamed trying to crawl away from him, but the giant stuck his sword right front of her. She could turn back to normal size to get free, but that will only leave her vulnerable to the giant as he can easily step on her like a bug. She tried swinging her arm back to him hoping to knock him off of her, but things just became worse as the giant just caught her arm now twisting it to her back pinning her down.

The giant was now on top of her now feeling his warm rancid breath on the back of her head, "hold still and maybe I'll just keep ya for myself," the giant said, but luckily for Mt. Lady's shake All Might jumped out of the bus and launched himself into the air with high speeds, then punching the giant off of Mt. Lady. Finally free Mt. Lady reverted back to normal size and ran as her feet can carry her, the giant went crashing against a building with all it's windows shattering, "I don't know where you come from, but this is not how we act in a civilized society," All Might told him. However the giant sprang his leg kicking sideways, and then sending him down the street.

"We must join the battle, onward my friends with haste," Fandral shouted out, "I don't think so, you're staying where you are," Snipe told him pointing his gun at them, "there is no time to argue, war is upon your realm," Hogun said, "war?" Izuku heard repeating what was said. The teacher in the bus huddle around to keep the Thor and the Three from moving, "don't you think you guys done enough damage?" Vlad King said, "we're not letting vigilantes lose," Ectoplasm said. Seeing that the mortals won't let them go Thor looked onto Izuku who was staring at him with curiosity the entire time, "you, boy!" Thor called out. "m-me?" Izuku stuttered in confusion, "if your elders won't allow me to help slay this giant, then you shall in my stead," Thor said to him.

That statement baffled both everyone and Izuku, "you can't be serious," Midnight asked dumbfounded, "why are you asking Deku, he's pathetic," Bakugo shouted, "yeah, no offense Izuku, but he can barely make it through P.E." Jiro noted. And that everyone agreed, but Thor did not believe it, "nonsense," stated clearly standing up from his seat, "to your eyes he is nothing more than mere boy," he started which gave a stinging feeling to Izuku, "but not to my eyes," he added which also surprised him and everyone around. "He might not have the powers you all possess, but this boy has one thing that all of you lack... a true heart of a hero," Thor stated which left Izuku in disbelief, and then he throws his hammer to him.

Izuku catches it as it flew right into his grasps and sparks started dancing in his palm, "you proven that by lifting Mjolnir, you proven yourself worthy of a noble cause to fight for the good of your people," Thor told Izuku directly. Izuku looked out to the window seeing the giant terrorize the city he calls home, "you can't possible believe we send a-," **KA-BOOM! **Nezu was interrupted as a loud sound of thunder echoed across the city and Izuku flying through. Everyone turned to Izuku seeing that Izuku has changed into the Asgardian armor that the hammer gives him, Izuku spun Mjolnir letting the mythical hammer pull him into the air flying like a bullet, "Deku-kun, no come back it's too dangerous," Ochaco shouted out seeing the boy fly across the city.

The giant bellowed in laughter as he slashed his sword wildly, "is this the realm's best has to offer," the giant taunted with a question he didn't expect to be answered and then his he was smacked across the face with a powerful blow. The giant goes crumbling down with a crash as dust cloud kicked up to the air, "oooh, what in the Nine Realms?" the giant said in disbelief seeing someone hover in the air, "what? this cannot be," the giant added. But when he saw clearly he saw Mjolnir however he wasn't expecting to see the face of Izuku, "what this a mortal boy now wields the mighty Mjolnir?" the giant speak out in confusion. However swings his sword at Izuku, the young hero brings up the hammer not just stopping the blade from cutting him in two, but also shattered the giant's sword in half.

His friends watched in awe as they saw the giant sword broke on contact with the hammer, "did you see that?" Denki exclaimed, "that sword snapped in two," Momo stated in shock, "is that hammer really giving him all that strength, he's so manly now?" Kirishima commented. "Aye, for you see child for whoever wields Mjolnir wields the power of Thor," Volstagg explained.

As Midoriya reeled back from the shattering the sword he was too distracted by the feat he caused to notice the giant swatting him down to the street, "IZUKU!" his friends cried out. As Izuku saw the dust clear from where he landed the next thing he saw was the giant's foot ready to crush him like a bug, "die like the insect you are!" the giant roared, Izuku acted quickly raising Mjolnir up with blinding glow the hammer shot out a powerful blast of lighting followed with a deafening sound of thunder. The blast struck the giant directly in the chest burning through the armor Izuku can even smell the singed hair of the giant's beard, the giant stumbled back aimlessly knocking by buildings before crumbling to the ground shaking the earth

A huge dust cloud rolled throughout the city, blinding anyone who was caught by it, when the dust settled everyone on the bus saw in shock that the giant lying motionless, "holy crap, Izuku, did it he beat a giant," Mineta was the first to speak out letting out his disbelief. However for Thor and the Warriors Three all cheered merry applause for Izuku not having a doubt in their minds, "here, here for the young adventurer in green," Volstagg cheered, "here, here," the others provided, "are these guys for real?" Jiro wondered aloud finding hard to understand the Asgardians' optimistic behavior.

Izuku stood back up utterly dumbfounded by the feat of power displayed by blasting the giant with the hammer, "I can't believe something so small can do so much damage," Izuku commented glancing to the hammer in his hand, "well done Midoriya," complimented All Might. Izuku jumped obviously frighten by All Might suddenly appearing out of nowhere, "well done Midoriya, you've single-handed taken down the villain all on your own," he noted sounding quite impressed. Soon the police started to arrive along with a news crew, "All Might, you once again protected the city form a monstrous-size villain, how'd did you do it?" one reported asked shoving a mic to his face, "huh? oh no, I didn't stop this bad-guy my apprentice, Deku, who stopped his rampage," All Might redirected the attention to the boy who deserves it.

The cameramen zooms in on Izuku's face who was completely speechless, "did you really took on that villain?" the reported asked, "weren't you scared?" asked another, soon people started taking pictures of the two. With All Might at his side he told Midoriya to just act natural and just wave and smile, and of course this brought a Izuku happiness as he felt like he was like his idol, he stood tall, proud, and gave a big smile just like All Might, "that kid's gonna be the next All Might for sure," one guy commented.

From the bus everyone saw Izuku being showered with attention he was getting from the media, "I can't believe that Deku is getting all the attention," Bakugo said while grinding his teeth, "well he did beat up a giant," Denki reminded, "SHUT IT!" he roared in anger. "I'm so happy for him," Ochaco said just glad to see Izuku happy finally getting some recognition, however Thor saw a little problem with how Izuku saw himself and thought of his number one hero, something that needs to be said.


	7. Chapter 7 Asgard

X

After the press let both Izuku and All Might go on their way back to the school, the bus they were previously been on was towed away, and soon found a new one back to the school, "here he's your hammer back Mr. Thor sir," Izuku handed back Mjolnir. Thor took it off his hand but also smiled at Izuku formality, "there's no need for this mister business, we're both friends now, just Thor shall do," Thor informed kindly which gave spark of joy to Izuku once again. Once handing over Mjolnir Izuku's costume reverted back to normal, "I have to admit it's pretty awesome seeing Deku lay it in to giant dude earlier," Denki commented finding quite enjoyable to watch, "yes in did, but there is one thing that concerns me," Thor noted.

"I notice that you try your best to be like your master," Thor continued which made Izuku rise a brow, "master?..." Izuku repeated in confusion, "he means All Might bro," Hanta clarified, "oh... well you see I've always looked up to him, and I always dreamed to be hero just like him," Izuku explained proudly. Thor smiled and nodded, "I see, cut it out," he so bluntly said, "huh? what'da mean?" Izuku asked frantically, "I mean stop trying to imitate others to achieve success, I can sense the power you have is of that of your mentor, but just you share the same power doesn't mean you're like him," Thor started. Everyone gathered to listened to what the God of Thunder had to say "much like how you carry my hammer, yes you proved your heart is pure to wield both Mjolnir and my power, but in the end-," *_ZAP!_*

X

Before Thor could even end what he was going to say the whole bus that carried the entire school staff and class 1-A was teleported up into a blinding beam of light, "AAAAAHH WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Turo cried out frighten, "IT'S ALIENS! I KNEW IT THEY'RE GONNA PROB US ALL!" Kirishima shouted out. Everybody inside the bus was screaming all except Thor and the Heroes Three, "It has appear that your farther has realized our absences," Hogun commenter sitting calmly in his seat, Thor breathed outward, "then let us deal with the consequences," Thor noted. The screams of terror soon finally came to an end when the bus was dropped onto the rainbow bridge.

Sitting up straight the passengers looked out the window of the bus in confusion, "what the- where are we," Rikido spoke out and when the dust cleared everyone saw that the whole bus was surrounded by armed guards with spears right at them. Everyone on the bus had their hands up, "this can't get anymore worse," Midnight commented, before they could ask what was happening the group heard a angry voice coming towards them, "is that him? do you have my son?" the voice called out. The guards moved out of the way letting an elderly one-eyed man in gold armor come to berate his son, "whoa, who's that dude?" Kirishima wonder in awe of Odin's appearance, "that is, Odin, All Father and king of Asgard," Hogun introduced, "and my father," Thor then added.

Stepping out the bus to confront his father, "damn, his dad's a king," Mina said aloud, "but why does he look so angry, is Thor in trouble?" Ochaco asked feeling a little worried, "well... we all disobeyed him to come here," Volstagg broke it to her. "What? why would disobey your king's orders? that seems a little irresponsible on your guys' behave," Midnight commented, "even if that order is to stand idly by as innocents die?" Hogun put it and everyone just stayed quiet. Tensions rose as father and son stood on the rainbow bridge, Thor can feel his fathers anger radiate off him, but instead he glances toward the bus seeing all the students and staff of U.A present, "I see you brought guest," he started.

"They're talking, is that good?" Hagakure asked looking closely to prince and king, the two glance back to them and everyone can Odin's glare, "I think we're all gonna die," Mineta suggested.

X

Later

In the great hall the students and staff were greeted by a table over flowing with food, the students gazed onto the delicious cuisines with star filled eyes, "what are you waiting for, an invitation! dig in," Volstagg said. Everyone grabbed a plate and started chowing down, "Why are we here eating? I thought we were in trouble?" Izuku asked confusingly, "oh ho ho, no young lad, for someone who proved his worth by lifting Mjonir is worth celebrating," Volstagg explained. While some of the students feasted other took the time to admire the beauty of Asgard, Momo was studying the statue/column that supported the golden ceiling that hung above them, gazing up it looked like she was staring into the stars.

"The craftsmanship is unbelievable, how can you create such wonders?" she thought aloud, "I'm glad you like it," said a voice next to her, Momo looks over to see that a dwarf was standing by her side, "wait, are you..." "yes missy, I'm a dwarf, Bolber's the name, I have crafted these halls long with my brother Gunther," he introduced, "hey a human, we don't see your kind much anymore," Gunther said. "Well I can create object from nothing," Momo tried to impress the craftsman, "really?" they asked, "of course, watch," Momo demonstrates her quirk by pulling put a beautiful sword from her chest.

The brother nodded and gave an improving hum, "very impressive young lady, what can it do?" they asked, "what? what do you mean? it's a sword," she stated, "yes but what kind of power does it hold," Bolber asked, "can it ignite in flames?" Gunther continued, "can grow and shrink in varies sizes?" Bolber, "if you throw it does it return back to your hand?" Gunter, "or is it unbreakable?" the question went on.

"No, but-," "we can make a far better blade," Bolber told his brother, "I like to see you try," Momo challenged and the two brothers grinned, "wait just one moment," they told her, the two went off from working on the sword immediately, and returned without another moments notice. In Gunther's hand Momo sees the dwarven brothers' excellent crafted sword then suddenly the sword started moving on its own, "whoa!" Momo utter as the sword went right for her blocking its attack, "this sword is so good in battle it can fight on its own," the brother informed laughing in triumph.

"This place rocks," Denki commented, "here here!" the Three cheered chugged a mug of beer draining it completely in one go then smashing the cups requesting another, "HELL YEAH!" Mina cheered picking up a mug only to be snatched way by the teachers, "no alcohol," Mr. Aizawa told her. Looking around All Might soon spots a giant skull mounted over an arch way, the skull was much larger than any beast he has ever seen, spikes and large razor sharp teeth All Might can only assume it's a dragon. Or was one. "I wonder how they killed that thing?" Midnight wondered, "oh, Thor slain it way back, just look there," Fandral pointed to a painting depicting Thor dwarfed by the dragon's enormous size, but Thor in the painting fought it with his bare hands, "how manly," she commented seductively.

While everybody was enjoying their time Izuku snuck off in search for Thor.

X

The King's Chambers

In his search Izuku walked by many halls and hid from guards Izuku was caught in wonder of the castle that can only be possible in his dream, until he came cross giant gold doors, "he has to be in here," Izuku muttered to himself, and so slowly and carefully cracked the door open. Inside Izuku can see that Thor was being scolded by his father, "complete idiocy and defiance from my own son!" Odin yelled, "you let me fly off to fight Ymir and Surtur's army because I will not stand by as innocents die," Thor shot back.

Odin stamped his spear into the floor and a powerful light bursts out, "I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD!" Odin roared in anger, "you made a promise to the people of Midgard that for as long as you stand you defend their realm," Thor argued. He then turns his back heading towards the door, "if you leave don't dare come back to this kingdom," Odin warned, but Thor brushed his words away and exits the room. Izuku sees Thor coming towards the door and so he quickly ducks out of the way before Thor came out, disappearing into the halls Izuku glances down thinking he should talk to Thor, but hear what went on in the chamber.

Poking his head through the door Izuku sees Odin sitting in his throne, "Mr. Odin, sir?" he called out, "hmm? oh your the boy my son talked about, what do you want?" Odin said. Izuku walked in closing the door behind, "I over heard what you and Thor said," Izuku started, "is it true? what Thor said that you promised to protect our world?" he asked. Odin shifted in his throne before speaking, "aye, it's true," he bluntly answered, "but, why won't you help?" Izuku asked softly, "because why would I risk my own for people who forgotten us long ago?" Odin said.

"The people of your realm revered us as gods," he continued looking out the balcony, "but over the ages we're nothing more than a distant memory, not receiving a single thanks for stopping the Jötunns' first invasion, nothing more than fairytales," he finished. Izuku glances down, but back to Odin, "... I know it might be hard to achieve so much only to be pushed to the side for someone who shows more talent," Izuku started. Even though Odin didn't turned to face him he still listened, "the world you once knew now has these quirks that give people many amazing powers and those people went on to become superheroes, I looked up to these heroes and I want to be like those heroes, but I wasn't born with a quirk, so no one seems to really believe I can be one, I've always been looked over."

"I worked hard to be who I am, I've saved lives and stood up to villains even without my powers, but I don't do it for the fame or the money. I do it because I want to protect the people I love and bring peace throughout my world, even if no one remembers me, I still have my friends with me, and I'm alright with that," Izuku finished. He headed towards the door, but before he left Izuku turned back, "I hope you can reconsider," he said then left, Odin stood idly looking out in the distance wondering if he's doing the right thing.

Izuku went back to find Thor, eventually finding him at a small garden, "Thor?" Izuku called out causing the young prince to face him, "ah, Midoriya, what is it that you wish to speak to me about?" Thor asked, "why did you say I can never be you or All Might?" Izuku asked bring their last conversation on the bus earlier, "oh yes, I forgot about that," Thor remembered. "I didn't say it to put you down, because you must realize that you, Deku, can never be me, same as I can never be you, we are two different people, in the end you must be yourself," Thor told him, "hmm... I never thought of it that way, I was so focus on how others did their hero work, I didn't realize that I might come off as a copycat," Izuku said, "well we all learn something today, but we must be getting back," Thor said, "Yeah, let's," Izuku agreed and the two walked back inside to get the others, but found the Three dancing on top of the table.


	8. Please Read

X

I have bad news as much I love to make these stories I don't know if I would be back. Just last night my father has passed away, he was taken to the hospital on the 20th of December, he thought it had something to do with his back thinking he sprain it at the gym, but no, it was his liver. They did a biopsy on him seeing if his bone marrow was o.k only to find it riddled with cancer. It was a huge slap in the face for my whole family and he passed shortly after.

Right now my family is just grieving, my mother, brothers, and I are very devastated.

He was 48.


End file.
